


Once There Was a Boy

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the third season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Once there was a boy who planned to solve a mysteryCame in search of justice, but his sharp eyes couldn't see...A poem for Matthew "MatPat" Patrick. Contains Season 3 spoilers.





	Once There Was a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> We poetized one s3 survivor. Here is the other.

Once there was a boy who planned to solve a mystery  
Came in search of justice, but his sharp eyes couldn't see  
Clowns here kill and towns mean ill and smiles stain the night  
How could even he expect to make the wrong things right?

Flew on the Ferris wheel, held his sister's hand  
Learned what they had to do, time for him to take a stand  
Fought for a life, he came so close, yet fell so far  
Tears obscured his vision as he gazed at falling stars

Once there was a boy whose faith was shaken, but he tried  
He held dear a thousand things that screamed "please stay alive"  
Saved then lost a friend, and then, two more sent to the dark  
She returned, he smiled, they reignited fading sparks

Fate said "the strong survive," counting nervous breaths  
Brave final stand, alas, failure's price was death  
Screamed "go look for the coin," gasp of hope before  
Blows and pain and darkness, our Detective thought no more

Once there was a boy who, like the Bible, rose again  
Snatched away from death's embrace by those he called his friends  
Cheers and hugs and happiness were his upon return  
Poor boy, how could he have known his dreams were bound to burn?

First, dark-haired cleverness, killed by a cruel twist  
Their vision stained with blood, memories lost and missed  
Second to leave him was she who loved him best  
She giggled goodbye, a witch's curse destroyed the rest

This was the price he paid  
The cost of life restored  
A tale of three that now was one  
Since death closed all the doors  
The invite from the host  
It actually said  
"Come here and you will see red"

Once there was a boy who lost precisely everything  
All except his home, his life, his spirit, and his ring  
For his guardian angels and the horse left in their wake  
He would change his path and not repeat the same mistakes

Another heart was shattered  
Did any of it matter?  
His helpers fell together, and he stared straight into hell

Now he sees the sunshine and he walks into the dawn  
He will live his life to honor all those who have gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning on writing a Manny poem next, but after that, I don't know.


End file.
